Along with performance improvement and decrease in size of a charge-coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) imaging sensor, an imaging lens should correspondingly have high imaging quality and be miniaturized.
At present, people require portable electronic products with better and better camera lenses. A general camera lens can have required optical performance through increase of the number of lenses, more lenses can improve the imaging quality but go against miniaturization. In addition, in order to obtain an image having a wider viewing angle, an optical system is adopted currently, but it is not suitable for shooting through zooming in on a distant object and not conductive to obtaining a clear image.